The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to method and system for presentation of data and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to method and system for presentation of data using electrochemical reactions which takes place in a solution.
During the last decade, various dynamic tactile interfaces have been developed. A common dynamic tactile interface is a Braille display that includes an electromechanical device that is connected to a computer by way of a serial or parallel cable. The display consists of a line of electromechanical tactile elements that move up and down to represent the dots of a Braille cell. Braille displays are often combined with other hardware and software to make up an integrated unit. For instance, Braille displays are connected to video monitors to serve as the display unit, and many units incorporate speech output of the screen prompts.
An exemplary electromechanical tactile cell for use in refreshable Braille and/or graphical tactile displays consists of eight piezoelectric reed elements corresponding to eight tactile pins. The necessary electrical connections and driving forces are provided to actuate the reeds, thereby causing the tactile pins to protrude above a tactile surface to allow the Braille character or graphic element to be displayed.
Other electromechanical tactile cells and/or refreshable tactile displays are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,595, filed on Feb. 1, 2008, describes an apparatus and a method for extended refreshable tactile graphic display. The apparatus includes an array of pins at a display surface, with pin setting actuators and display surface matrix preferably being separable units. The display matrix is provided by stacked functional layers, functions including temporary pin retention and pin locking.
Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,209 that describes various apparatus and methods for an actuator and display using one or more shape memory springs. A shape memory spring is heated and urges a pin to a first or extended position. The pin may be supported in the first position by a supporting mechanism. The shape memory spring is heated electrically, and in some embodiments under the control of a processor. This apparatus may be used to display information provided in a user interface from a computer program, including text, numerical data, and graphical images.